


Captivated

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Just some Jamulus to help me prepare for Regulus Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Regulus enjoys watching James read.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Love Fest 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Prompted by a game of drabble tag and written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. 
> 
> #TeamCass

High on the list of Things Regulus Black Will Never Admit to Anyone is the fact that he enjoys watching James read. In fact, at this very moment, Regulus holds a novel in his lap to give the impression that he's absorbing the words on the page. But the reality is, he's watching James. 

Regulus notes the way the older man's glasses slip down his nose when he peers more closely at his book. He takes in the vaguely furrowed brow, the slightly hunched shoulders. He relishes the way James seems lost in his own little world, oblivious to Regulus or their flat or anything else.

There's something different about this James, the one who reads books with a faraway gaze. He isn't loud, and he doesn't try to be charming. He's simply a man who holds the portal to another universe in his hands, captivated by prose—just as Regulus is captivated by him. 


End file.
